


Sex Paradise

by DirtyFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyFantasies/pseuds/DirtyFantasies
Summary: Layla enters the Sex Paradise, a luxurious mansion where sex is everything that matters.





	Sex Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a multichapter. The further chapters shall bring more kinky stuff and more characters, once I get to write it. Comments are encouraged.

Layla looked in the mirror. She must have admit – she looked smokin’ hot. She did her best while preparing for tonight. She put on a sparkling short dress, underneath she wore her sexiest bra, white lace corset, and no panties at all. The look was completed with glittery white pantyhose with open crotch, and high heels. Her blonde hair and heavy make up topped her look.

And all that to celebrate the fact that she was finally single again, her idiot boyfriend was not in the picture anymore and she was wondering why it took her so long to break up with him. Maybe because the sex was good, but after all, she didn’t need a boyfriend for that.

Last week during an office party someone had mentioned this exclusive sex club. Intrigued, she had asked for more details. Apparently it was a closed group of people who would meet every month in a big mansion outside the city, and they would spend the whole night fucking. At that moment Layla had known she needed to get there. Luckily, the guy who had told her about the whole thing said that each member of the club could bring a guest and offered Layla to go with him.

So this was the day. She glanced at the phone. The guy from the company said he’d pick her up at eight and it was almost the time. She took one last glance at the mirror and couldn’t stop herself from taking a quick selfie she next sent to her boyfriend. "Guess who’s gonna get fucked tonight," she typed. This idiot deserved to know she wasn’t wasting any time without him.

She grabbed her light black coat and went outside to meet with her colleague who just parked his luxurious car in front of her place. She got in.

"Wow, you look banging," he commented.

"Aww, thank you, Adam, I’m flattered," she responded with a smile, as he drove off. "And thanks again for taking me there, I feel this is just what I needed. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, let me see…" he thought about it. "Everyone there is required to be medically examined, I told you that, you’ve got your tests?" he asked and she nodded. "Great, then everything will go smoothly. There will be plenty of people, so you will surely find someone you’ll like. Some people have their regular fuckbuddies there. Like me and Tom. Other just wander around, talk to people, or, if you are in the mood, you can also try the lottery."

"The lottery?" Layla asked. That sounded exciting.

"Yeah, you just draw a number from one box, and then someone else draws a number from another box. The numbers mean the room where you are supposed to go, the person who draws the same number will follow. The rooms are, in fact, private apartments. You know, a jacuzzi, terrace, and a fucking big bed. And plenty of toys you can use," Adam explained.

"That’s amazing, I’m so gonna try it!" Layla exclaimed with excitement.

They arrived to the mansion in no time, and Layla was speechless. The place was huge, and whoever owned it must have been very rich.

Adam pointed at the desk standing near the door. They approached and the girl on the other side asked Layla for her STD tests, and after going through the results carefully, she slid both of them a document to sign. After that they entered the palace and were greeted with a glass of champagne.

"The people here look amazing," Layla whispered. Adam just smiled and took a sip of champagne.

"Well, the whole thing is amazing. Have fun, I’ve got to find Tom," he said and walked away.

Layla looked around. The interiors were decorated in splendour. Gold and diamonds everywhere. She walked around, admiring people there. Every man was handsome, every woman beautiful, and they all wore elegant yet provocative clothes. Some of them were so obviously checking her out. And they were enjoying themselves – she saw couples or groups of people touching each other, or giving blowjobs right in the middle of the room. It all resembled a banquet for the rich, but with a dash of debauchery. That made Layla horny.

At one point a scantly dressed hostess approached her.

"Do you fancy a lottery, miss?" she asked, offering her a glass container full of golden cards.

"Why not," Layla said and reached for one random card. She looked at the one she picked – it had a black 2 written in the middle.

"Congrats," the hostess said. "Your room is number two, that’s on the first floor. Your appointment will start at nine. A person who will draw number two from another set will join you there. Enjoy your time at the Sex Paradise," she said and walked away.

Layla was impressed at the organization. She glanced at the clock in the room – she still had fifteen minutes, but she wanted to have a look at the room. She went upstairs and found the right door. There was a card lock, so she slid the card with the room number in and the door opened for her.

The room was impressive, decorated mostly in red and black. Massive bed with columns stood in the middle. Behind it there were door that led to the terrace overlooking the garden (Layla took a peek and saw Adam and his date humping each other on a deckchair). On the right side of the bed there was an entrance to the bathroom with a big jacuzzi tub, and on the left side there was a big walk-in wardrobe full of sex toys. Some of them Layla had never even heard of, but it was definitely exciting.

She dropped her coat onto the floor and went to a table where another bottle of champagne stood with two glasses. She poured a bit for herself and for whoever was about to join her any minute now.

She sat on a sofa next to the table, crossed her long legs, and waited, sipping on champagne. Merely a few minutes later, the lock clicked and the door opened. A young woman stood in the doorway, looking at Lyla from under long eyelashes.

She was beautiful.

Layla felt a bit silly for assuming that a man would join her, because why would that be? A lottery was a lottery, it didn't pay attention to gender. And anyway, Layla didn't mind. She'd been with girls before, albait not for a very long time. She decided she was more than happy to remind herself how it felt.

"Well well, aren't I lucky," the woman said, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a long, sparkling dress that covered her curves tightly. She was slim, but had nice round butt and amazing big breasts.

"I think I'm luckier," Layla said. She got up and offered the woman a glass of champagne. "I'm Lyla."

"And I'm your dream. You can call me whatever you like, because I'm not giving you my real name," she smiled apologetically, yet in a very sexy way.

"Fair enough," Layla agreed. "I'm not here to make friends anyway, I'm here for a fuck."

"Exactly," the girl nodded.

"You are beautiful though. Looking sweet. Like a candy. Shall I call you Candy?" Layla asked.

"Candy... I like that..." the girl agreed, looking Layla deep into her eyes. She took a sip from the glass. "So tell me, Layla, it's your first time in the Sex Paradise?"

"Certainly not the last one," Layla said and winked.

"I see," Candy nodded and put the glass back on the table. She walked took a few steps into the room, so Layla could admire her clad body a bit more. "Anything you'd like to share? Likes, dislikes?"

Layla shook her head.

"I don't think so. I can top or bottom. I like toys. I like it rough. I'm pretty much open for new experiences."

Candy looked at her with approval in her eyes.

"Sounds great," she decided. "So... would you like to start?"

"I can't wait," Layla confessed eagerly.

Candy approached her and, without any embarrassment, kissed her on the mouth. Layla returned the kiss. Candy indeed tasted sweet, and her tongue was soft and skilled. It explored Layla's mouth, and slid against Layla's tongue. Meanwhile Candy's hands reached to Layla's back and unzipped the dress. She then helped her to take it off, so Layla was left wearing her sexy underwear.

"Leave that all on, for now" Candy asked. "You look fucking hot. And I see you also believe panties are waste of time," she said, and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders. The material fell onto the floor, and Layla gasped in awe, as her lover stood in front of her completely naked, wearing only black hills and diamond jewellery.

Candy's body was even more perfect. Smooth, porcelain skin was spotless, except the tattoo on her lower back that Layla noticed when Candy turned around and walked towards the bed.

"Come to me," she said, and Layla followed her.

Candy climbed onto the bed, and rested against the red silk cushions. She spread her legs, and Layla noticed a shiny piercing peaking from between her labia.

"You like diamonds, don't you," Layla murmured, while settling herself between Candy's legs. She could feel her warm against her body.

"I do," Candy admitted. "And I like when others play with it. So why don't you start already?" she suggested and Layla just smiled and started kissing Candy's boddy, moving down with every kiss, until she reached her crotch. She planted kisses on Candy's pussy and heard the woman's breathing getting deeper. She experimentedly darted her tongue out and licked the other's cunt. The reaction was more than positive, as Candy let out a shaky moan and arched her back. This convinced Layla to go all the way. She started licking Candy's pussy, and sucking on it, pulling on the piercing carefully. And Candy was so responsive to everything, her juices flowing just for Layla.

"It feels so good," Candy panted. "Are you a... professional? Because it feels like you are..." she started talking, and Layla realized she was probably doing that to distract herself a bit and not to come too fast. "You've probably licked hundreds of pussies in your life, haven't you?" Candy continued. "But I'm sure you haven't sucked anything like mine, ever.

"You taste like absolutely anythining I've ever tried," Layla panted, licking her lips. Candy's suggestion about her being a professional cunt licker sounded so arousing she dreamt of nothing more than to devour that sweet cunt. She burried her face between Candy's legs again, this time acting a little more aggressively. Candy screamed with surprise as Layla continued eating her out, the wet smacking sounds filling the room.

"Fuck, that's so good," Candy panted, her fists clenching at the sheets. Layla felt that the other was getting close to the edge, so she moved away, her face wet with Candy's juices.

"Did you think I would make you cum so quick?" she asked playfully, at the sight of confused look on Candy's face. "Oh baby, the night is young. You will come many times today, I promise."

"Then get fucking started," Candy suggested and wrapped her legs around Layla's waste and brought her closer to her. Layla could feel Candy's wetness agains her lower stomach.

"Impatient, are we?" she murmured and started grinding against the woman slowly.

"I want you to fuck me," Candy whispered, her legs still holding Layla in place. She put her hand at the nape of Layla's neck, and brought her closer for a kiss. It was passionate, and tasted like Candy's cunt. Their bodies were pressed together, with their breasts crushing together, separated by the delicate material of Layla’s bra. It felt wonderful.

Layla grabbed Candy's boobs with her hands as they kept kissing, and started kneading them. Candy hummed into the kiss and dragged her nails down Layla's corsetted back and rested her palms on the girl's ass, squeezing her asscheeks.

"Make me your fuck toy," Candy said, breaking the kiss and looking straight into Layla's eyes.

Layla smiled, and pushed away.

"Stay here, fuck toy," she said and jumped off the bed, much to Candy's displeasure. "I will get you a little surprise, close your eyes!" she added and went inside the sex toys closet. Once she was there, she chose a couple of items and went back to the room. She made sure that Candy indeed had her eyes closed, and put the toys on the night stand.

"Open your mouth," Layla ordered. And once Candy did so, she put a cold metal ring in her mouth and fastened the lether straps that were attached to it in the back of Candy's head. This prevented her for closing her mouth. Candy's pink tongue moving inside her mouth like a wet tentacle.

"From now on I will be the one to talk, you bitch," Layla said. "If you want to stop, just pat my shoulder a few times, is that clear?" she asked, and Candy nodded and hummed with approval.

"Good," Layla said. "Now spread your legs for me", she ordered, reaching for another toy. As Candy did as she was told, Layla pressed a small vibrator egg against her pussy and pushed it inside. Candy moaned and rolled her eyes as it started vibrating inside of her.

"That's just a little distraction for you," Layla said, roaming her hands over Candy's stomach, inner thighs, and pussy. "I will soon fuck you senseless," she promised. "Your cunt and ass will be sore from the merciless pounding. Look what I've got here," she said holding up a big, fat strapon in front of Candy's eyes. "This will fill your holes up," she promised and stood up to put on the strapon. She adjusted the leather straps tightly on herself and looked down to admire her new cock. She had used a smaller once before and dreamed of getting a bigger one, like that. She reached for the bottle of lube and coated the fake dick with a generous amount of it. Then she positioned herself at the entrance to Candy's ass. "Ready, whore?" she asked, looking at the other's face, but she saw nothing but anticipation. She pushed in, and the dildo slid in easily. Candy moaned.

"That's nice, you must be used to it. People must use your ass a lot, am I right?" Layla noticed, as she was still thrusting forward slowly, the dick disappearing in Candy's asshole. "Say, am I right?" she asked again, suggesting she expected an answer. Candy nodded and let out another moan. "Good bitch."

Layla moved back a bit and then, in one swift motion, pushed back in, eliciting another lewd moan. She definitely liked the sounds Candy was making. She started moving in and out, faster, making the girl below her moan and pant as she was getting her ass pounded, with a little vibrator inside her pussy. Eventually she shook violently and came.

Layla pulled out of her ass.

"Did you like that? I promised you you would come a lot more this night," she said and removed the vibrator from Candy's wet pussy. Without much fuss she rammed her fake dick all the way inside that wet cunt. Surprisingly, it was tighter than Candy's ass. The girl shrieked and arched her back. Smiling at her reactions, Layla pulled out completely, and once again entered her spread ass. A few rough movements there, and she went back to fucking girl's pussy. She made that change a couple more times, until eventually she settled for the cunt and started pounding on it even harder.

"Fucking... slut!" she uttered, looking at Candy, whose big breasts were bouncing below her. She continued fucking her for a while, stopping only to change the hole once in a while. Candy came a couple of times, and was now lying completely spent, allowing Layla to use her body as she pleased.

After some time Layla pulled out completely and discarded the strap on. Candy looked at her with hooded eyes, but didn't move, soft moans escaping her dry mouth.

"You're such a good fuck toy," Layla said. "But I haven't come even once yet! But your pussy is so nice and wet... My pussy wants it so hard..." she said and hiked Candy's left leg over her right arm. She started rubbing their cunts together, their juices mixing. Soon enough Layla started feeling orgasm growing inside of her. And after a few more movements - she came, shaking violently.

Once the extasy was gone, she fell onto the bed, right next to panting Candy, who got rid of her o-ring gag.

"I've got to admit, that was a good fuck," she said. Layla nodded. "How about a little rest, and then another round?"

Layla smiled.

"Of course," she said. "The night is young."


End file.
